Missão impossivel?
by Haruno Katy
Summary: REFORMANDO
1. Chapter 1

Sumario: O que acontece quando Tsnuade passa um missão pra Kakashi e kurenai , asmi a missão e tão dificil , que os dosi chegam a acha missão impossivel . Sumario Horrivel ;X [casais Sakuxsasu, inoxgaara, temarixshikamaru, tentenxneji, hinataxnaruto]

Dois jounins corriam pelos telhados de konoha para não chegarem atrasados na sala da 5° hokage. Quando entraram na sala

Tsnuade: Vocês estão atrasados

Jounins: Gomem Tsnuade-sama

Tsnuade: Agora preste bastante atenção

Jounin lendo um livro

Tsnuade: Kakashi presta atenção

Jounin Mulher : Guarde esse livro Kakashi

Kakashi: Calma Tsnuade , Calma Kurenai – disse guardando o livro

Tsnuade e Kurenai: CALMA NADA

Kakashi : O.O , F-Fala a missão

Tsnuade: Bom a missão de vocês e fazer esses 10 ninjas se derem bem – disse entregando um alista para os dois . Kakashi olho alista com calma e falo

Kakashi : To fora – disse dando as costa e sai andando, so que Kurenai segura ele pela gola da camisa

Tsnuade: Você vais sim participa desse missão

Kurenai : Tenha vergonha Kakashi , três dessas lista são seus alunos

Kakashi : Dão um trabalho

Kurenai : Você – antes que terminasse de completa a frase , Tsnuade interrompeu e falou

Tsnuade : CHEGA , VÃOA GORA , AVISA PARA ELES , QUE VÃO TER QUE DIVIDIREM A MESMAS CASA

Kakashi e Kurenai: O.O. certo- e saíram, atrás dos 10 ninjas


	2. Chapter 2

Despos de 1 hora de busca kakashi e kurenia encotraram o 10 ninjas , e reuniram eles

Kakashi : Bom vocês devem esta se perguntando o que fazem aqui ne

ninjas: Sim

Kurenia : Bom vocês vão mora na mesma casa ate se entenderem

ninjas : O.O , O QUE?

Moça: Eu não vou dividir a mesmas casa que essa ninja fresca - aponta para um ninja loira de olhos azuis

Loira: Olha respeito Temarie

Temarie: Ei eu tambem não quero dividir a casa com o gaara , o sasuke , o neji , o SHIKAMARU, o naruto , a tenten, a sakura , a hinta , e você ino, eu quero mora sozinha

Kurenai: Sinto Muito mais vão mora juntos sim

Naruto: e so nos recusamos?

kakashi : vão ter um longa "conversa" com a Tsnuade-sama

Todos: Glup

Kurenai : Bom amanhã nos encontre nos portões de konoha para levamos vocês ate a nova casa

Kakashi: estejam la as 5:00 horas viu

Todos : certo Ù.U


	3. indo ate a casa

Primeiro queria agradeçer pelos comentario, Fiquei Tão EMOcionada \o

Mais chega de papo e vamos para o fic.

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO- mudança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era um 5:30 da manhã todos estavam na frente de kanoha , menos um certo jounin (nem preciso dizer quem ne ), todos estavão quase dormindo em pé , menos gaara , Kurenai estava escontada numa árvore. ate que um mão possou no sue ombro , ela pegou a mão e puxou pra frente

Kurenai: Kakashi?

Kakashi: AII, eu sei que me atrasei , mais num precisava me bate ne

sakura,ino,hinta,temari e tenten: quem vai bater em você e agente

Naruto: BEM FEITO KAKASHI-SENSEI

Todos menos naruto e hinata: CALA A BOCA NARUTO VOCÊ QUER ACORDA KANOHA TODA?

Hinata : gente assim vocês tambem vão acorda kanoha toda U.U

Sasuke: sera que da pra para a confusão e podemos ir conhcer a casa

Kurenai : quanto amis cedo melhor

Neji : posso sabe o por quer?

Kurenai: e claro , vocês ainda vão fazer faxina

Kakashi :kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk', a unica coisa que eu tenho a fala e boa sorte

Kurenai: Kakashi você tbm vai ajuda querendo ou não

Todos menos gaara , sasuke e neji: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Ino: vamos logo!

kurenai: Kakashi carregue as malas

Kakashi : por que eu?

Kurenai : porque você cheogu atrasado , meninas entreguem suas malas para o kakashi

As meninas entragaran as malas para o kakashi, que pegou todas com dificudade

" agora deu fui rebaixado para ninja carregador Ù.U "-pensou kakashi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depos de muito tempo andando , chegaram a casa

Meninas: e ai que vamos mora? O.O

Kakashi e Kurenai : Sim

Meninos e Meninas: Isso precisa muito mais que um faxina.

A casa tinha a pintura descastada, tinha um pouco de lodo na frente , o telhado faltava algumas telhas, resumindo o predio era acabado

Kurenai: vamos entra então

Kakashi abre a porta , em seguida entra o povo todo

Kurenai : pro trabalho ser mais rapido vamos nos separa em duplas certo?

Todos : Não

Kurenai com cara de assasina: CERTO?

Todos: Sim O.O

Kurenai: Otimo vou fazer um sorteio

Ordem das duplas, eo o que vão limpar

sasuke e sakura : cozinha

gaara e ino : porão

tenten e neji : quartos

shikamaru e temarie : cozinha

hinata e naruto : sala

kakashi e kurenai : banheiros.

Ino: eu não quero limpar o porão

kakashi : por que ino?

Ino : tem muito bicho la

temarie : o unico bicho que você vai encotra la e meu irmão , mais so se você inrritar ele

Gaara olhou matando temarie

Kurenia : Kakashi me ajude a destribuir os materias de limpeza

Os dois distribuiram os materias de limpeza

Kurenai : Boa sorte

Temarie: e o que eu vou precisar, pegeui logo o preguisoço

TBC


	4. Faixina ou briga?

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

Esse cap eu vou deticar a Chii-chan s2

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quartos:

Tentan varria os quartos , enquanto neji , tira o velho colchão e colcava ele no corredor, quando ele vira tenten olha para ele e levanta avassoura e dana na cabeça dele

Neji furioso : Ò.Ó por que vocÊ fez isso?

tenten: Tinha uma aranha na sau cabeça

Neji : deixa-se ela la

Tenten : vai que ela era venenosa ?

Neji : To pouco me lixando

Tenten: De nada né

Neji : eu não pedi para você tira ela de mim

Tenten: Mas, - antes que falase mais alguma coisa neji interropeu ela e falou

Neji : Você e uma inutiu mesmo .

Tenten com olhos cheios de lagrimas falou : DESCULPA , GÊNIO HYUUGA POR QUERE TIRA UM BICHO QUE PODIA SER VENENOSO DE VOCÊ, NAÕ VOU AMIS TER ATARAPALHAR- ao termina de disse isso ela sair do qaurto

Neji fica supreso com a reação dela

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No porão :

Ino : eu to com medo x-x

Gaara : que novidade

Ino : O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?

Gaara: que você e uma escandalosa que tem medo de tudo , nem sei como se tornou uma ninja

Ino: AH , VAI SE FUDER , EU NUM SO FRESCA NÃO VIU , MAIS TO POUCO ME LIXANDO DO QUE VOCÊ PENSAR DE MIM Ù.Ú

Gaara: OTIMO

Ino : OTIMO

gaara e ino continuam a limpar o porão , um para o norte e outro para o sul

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cozinha:

Sakura limpava o pia , enquanto sasuke o chão. Sakura quando terminou de lavar a pia , foi leva um vaso de terra , que estava la guardado, so que qaudno estava passando acabou deixando o vaso cair no chão , sujando o chão todo

Sasuke: olha o que você fez com o chão que eu acabei de limpar

Sakura : Desculpa

Sasuke : Agora eu vou ter que limpar tudo de novo

Sakura : pelo menos faz execicío ^^

Sasuke: MUITO ENGRAÇADO

Sakura : Calma , e so um chão sasuke-kun

Sasuke: MAIS NÃO E VOCÊ QUE VAI LIMPAR ELE DENOVO

Sakura : SE FAZ VOCÊ CALA A BOCA EU LIMPO ESSA CHÃO DENOVO - sakura falou pe gando a vassoura para tira a terra do chão da cozinha

Sasuke pega e sair da cozinha, deixando para trá um sakura trsite e chorando

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Banheiros :

Temarie terminava de passar o pano de chão , quando abre o box para ver se shikamaru ja tinha cabado, da de cara com ele dormindo

Temarie: SHIKAMARU ACORDA AGORA

Shikamaru da um pulo

Shikamaru : NÃO PRECISAVA GRITA O PROBLEMATICA

Temarie : NÃO ME GRITA DE VOLTA NÃO

Shikamaru : MAIS FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A GRITAR

Temari : EU VOU ACABAR COM SAU RAÇA- ao termina a frase temarie começa aestrangular shikamaru

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Varanda :

Kakashi jogava um balde d' água num gatinho (kakashi seu malvado Ù.Ú)

Kurenai: KAKASHI SUE BURRO VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO

Kakashi : por que ?

Kurenai : VAI QUE A DONA DO GATO VEM TIRA SATISFÇÃO COM A GENTE

Kakashi : Vem nada- assim que terminou de dizer isso a dona do gato aparecer com o gato em seus braços todo molhado

Dona: QEUM FOI QUE MOLHOU O POBRE RODOLFO?

kakashi : não faço a minima ideia ,a mais pode deixar que se eu descubro eu dou uma punição nele

Dona : Obrigada moço - disse dando um piscada para kakashi

Kakashi sentiu um calafrio, Kurenia começou logo a ri, a Dona saiu andando toda sorridente

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sala:

Hinata e Naruto limpavam tudo em silencio, ate que naruto falou

Naruto : eles estão brigando muito ne hina-cha

Hinata : e sim naruto-kun ( a hinata na minha fic não muito timida viu U.U )

Naruto: que tal nos damos um geito deles fazerem as pazes

Hinata: Como?

Naruto : Num sei ,a mais vamos descubri ne?

Hinata : Claro NAruto-kun ^\\\\^

Naruto : e assim que se fala Hina-Chan -disse naruto abraçando Hinata, que na hora fiocu vermelha feito um pimentão

Naruto: Hina-cha você esta bem? - disse colocando a mão na testa dela

Hinata: T-To S-Sim N-Naruto-Kun

Naruto: BOm então vamso termina de limpar ne

Hinata : e

Os dois voltaram a Limpeza

TBC


	5. O QUE ?

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

Esse cap eu vou deticar a Chii-chan s2

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de 4:00 horas limpando a casa , todos estavão reunidos na sala, estava calmo , bom ate Tenten comentar

Tenten: Kurenai , Kakashi , enquando eu limpava os quarto eu percebi que so tem 6 quartos na casa

Neji : E mesmo

Kurenai , sakura , ino , hinata , temarie, naruto, sasuke , gaara, shikamaru(ele sobreviveui \o): O QUE ? O.O

Tenten e neji : So tem 6 quartos

Kurenai: Não pode ser verdade

Tenten : mais e verdade

Kakashi : AH, eu me lembrei , a tsnuade disse que tinhamos que dividir os quartos

Kurenai , sakura , ino , hinata , temarie, naruto, sasuke , gaara, shikamaru, tenten e neji : COMO E QUE E? O.O

kakashi: Vamos ter que dividir os quartos, vamos fazer um sortei certo?

Kurenai , sakura , ino , hinata , temarie, tenten : Certo

naruto, sasuke , gaara, shikamaru e neji : Certo U.U

Kakashi : Vamos lá

Então kakashi pegou um pedaço de papel e começou a escreve os nomes dos meninos e falou para meninas

Kakashi : aqui estão meu nomes e dos meninos , os nomes que voçê pega vai ser sua dupla certo?

Ino : temos outra opção? *-*

Kakashi : durmi no sofa

Ino : ta certo

Kakashi passou pelas meninas, cada uma pegou um papel e ficou segurando

Kakashi : abram o papel e falem os nomes da sua dupla

Cada um abriu e quando abriu as reações foram de choque e so uma de vergonha

sakura : EU EU PEGUEI O SASUKE

Ino: EU PEGUEI O GAARA

Tenten : EU PEGUEI O NEJI

Temarie: EU PEGUEI I SHIKAMARU

Hinata: ....

Kurenai , sakura , ino , hinata , temarie, naruto, sasuke , gaara, shikamaru , tenten , neji, e kakashi : e Você hinata

Hinata: E-eu p-peguei o N-Naruto-kun

Kurenai: Eu peguei o Kakashi ¬¬'

Kakashi : Meninos vocês querem fazer algum Comentario

Os meninos abriram a boca , mais antes de falarem alguma coisa , kakashi interronpeu e falou

Kakashi: Lembrando se reclama dormem no sofa

Meninos: Nenhum comentario

Kakashi e Kurenai: então vamos arrumar nossos quartos

Todos subirão para arrumar seus quartos

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi e Kurenai

Kurenia colcava um lençol novo na cama de casal , enquanto kakashi guardava alguma coisa no armario

Kakashi : Kurenai eu sei que você ta adorando dividir o quarto comigo

Kurenai: ¬¬, o que te faz pensar isso?

Kakashi : ate agora você não reclamou que vai dividir o quarto comigo , e nem deu piti que vamos ter que dividir a mesma cama

Kurenia : Ja pensou que eu num reclamei para num da motivo de briga

Kakashi : ah " que pena"

Kurenai: "ufa , foi por pouco"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

Esse cap eu vou deticar a Chii-chan s2

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era umas 1:00 da madrugada , kakashi e Kurenia deciam as escadas, passaram pela sala , foram ate a cozinha cada um pegou uma panela , e um colher , foram ate a sala , e começarma a bater a colher na panela fazendo um mair o barulhão.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Quarto 1

Sakura deu um pulo da cama

Sasuke tambem deu um pelo da cama mais com uma kunai na mão

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

quarto 2

Ino se agarra a primeira coisa que ver

Gaara olha para Ino

Ino quando olha para Garra percebe que tava agarrada a ele

Ino : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ;X- pega e lagar Gaara

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

quarto 3

Hinata acodou assustada

Naruto olha para Hinata e percebe que ela tava assutada, então abraça ela e diz

Naruto : Calma Hinata eu to aqui

Hinata : ^\\\\^

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

quarto 4

Tenten cai da cama quando escuta o barulho

Neji : O.O você ta bem?

Tenten: AI minha cabeça

Neji deu e pequeno sorriso

Tenten: ta rindo do que?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temaria acorda na hora , quando olha de lado shikamaru ta dormindo

Temarie : Como ele consegue continuar a dormi depois desse barulho? que sabe eu vou acorda ele

Temarie pega e empurra com shikamaru da cama. Shikamaru assim que caiu se levantou tão rapido

Shikamaru : por que me empurrou?

Temarie: você não escutou o barulho não leso?

shikamaru: que barulho?

Temarie: Vamos ver o que foi - Temarie saiu arrastando shikamaru para fora do quarto , quando chegaram ao corredor encotraram com o resto do pessoal

Naruto: Você tambem escutaram o barulho?

Sasuke: Não Naruto , resolvemos sair para ir ao banheiro

Naruto: Todos você estão apertados e?

Sakura vai ate Naruto e da um murro nele , que assim que recebe o murro cai com tudo no chão

Naruto : ITAI SAKURA-CHAN ISSO DOI

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Kurenai: eles acordaram pode chama eles aqui para baixo

Kakashi : PESSOAL TODO MUnDO AQUI PARA BAIXO AGORA

Todo mundo começa a decer e encotra kakasi e kurenia em pé

Kurenai: So queria explica que fomos nos que fizemos o barulho para acorda vocês viu

Todos : Que dizer que foram você Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Mais foi para o bom motivo

Todos : Qual?

Kakashi: Vamos compra tinta para pintar a casa \o/

Ino: eu so tenho um coisa a dizer

Kakashi e Kurenai: O que?

Gaara : ja ate sei o que. Que não vai ajudar a pintar a casa , para não se suja

Ino : NÂO. So quero dizer que são 1:00 da madrugada , as lojas so abrem daqui a 6:00 horas

Sakura : a Ino ta certa

Kakashi e Kurenai : Não tinhamos percebido esse pequeno detalhe --'

Todos : PEQUENO DETALHE?

Kakashi : Calma gente

Tenten : Calma nada eu bati minha cabeça no chão por nada?

Kakashi : Parece que sim ^^

Todos: Eu vou volta a dormi

Kurenai falando para kakashi : Eu falei que tava cedo demais

Kakashi nada respondeu

Kurenia olhou para o sofa viu kakashi dormindo , uma veia saltou na testa dela

Kurenai: que sabe , druma no sofa eu vou e dormi na cama

Kurenia começou a subir as escadas

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

Esse cap eu vou deticar a Chii-chan s2

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de que se passaram 6:00 horas , Kurenia decer as escadas junto com o resto do pessoal vai ate kakashi , e começa a chama ele

Kurenai : Kakashi acorda -falou ela docemente

Kakashi : so mais 5 minutos mamãe

Kurenai: Kakashi acorda- falou ela com a voz um pouco alterada

kakashi : so mais 5 minutos mamãe

Kurenai : KAKASHI PARA DE ME CHAMR DE MÃE , E ACORDA LOGO Ù.Ú - Gritou ela no pé do ouvido de kakashi , o pessoal que estva na frente da casa voltaram para sala para ver se kakshi tava vivo

Hinata : K-kashi você ta vivo ?

Kakashi : to , mais acho que fiqeui foi e surdo

Kurenai : quem, mandou em chama de mamãe

Kakashi : o que foi que você disse- brincou kakashi com Kurenai

Kurenai : eu disse QUEM MANDOU ME CHAMA DE MAMÃE -grtiou Kurenai denovo no pé do ouvido de kakashi

Kakashi : Vamos logo compra a tintaa antes que eu fique surdo

Então todos sai da casar para ir compr a tinta

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Ino : eu prefiro azul celeste

Temarie : eu prefiro roxo

Kurenai: Prefiro Branco

Sakura : Prefiro verde

Tenten : Prefiro vermelho

Hinata : Prefiro amarelo claro

Kakashi : Podemos fala o que agente prefere

Todas a meninas juntas : NÃO

kakashi : ta certo num falamos

Kurenia pensou bem em cada cor , pensou , pensou e falou

Kurenai: Vai ser azul celeste e pronto

Ino : wee \o/

Comparam as tinta azul celeste e branco para uma especie de muro que tinha pequeno na frente da casa e marror para porta ^^, comparam pinceis e etc

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chegaram na casa colcoaram o jornal no chão para não melar de tinta. e Kurenia e falou

Kurenai : Cada dupla que dividi o qaurot vai fica responsavel pela alguam coisa

Kakashi : Temarie e Shikamaru Telhado

Kurenai: Sakura e sasuke ficam com de pinta a parade direita da casa

Kakashi : Ino e gaara com a aparede esquerda

Kurenai : tenten e neji com a porta

Kakashi : NAruto e Hinata ficam de prepara alguma coisa para agente comer

Kurenai : e eu eo kakashi vamos pinta o muro

Cada um pegou um balde de tinta e foi fazer suas tarefas , menos hinata e naruto que foram para cozinha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Cozinha :

Naruto : Hina-Chan o que vamso prepara para o povo ?

Hinata : Que tal curry, ramem, e Suco de laranja?

NAruto : Otimo

HInata : então vamos cozinha ^^

**TBC**

Desculpa a demora ^^

comentem plix , so meio nova aqui ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

Esse cap eu vou deticar a Chii-chan s2

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura colocou um pouco de tinta num recepiente e colcou em cima do peno muro que kakashi e Kurenia pintavam, e molhou o pincel na tinta e começou a pinta a parede , sasuke tambem molhou o pincel na tinta e começou a pintar a os dois so ver um gato passando, e deposi escutam um risada de Kurenia os dois vão olha, vão para perto do muro e olham para baixo e ver kakashi todo melado de tinta azul celeste

Dona do gato : Desculpa kakashi

Kakashi : Não tem problema dona ..., qual eo seu nome mesmo ? ^^'

Dona do gato : Meu nome e jurema

sasuke , sakura , Kurenai e kakashi : "isso e lá nome?"

Kurenia : Não tem problema mesmo o kakashi precisava mesmo muda a cor do cabelo

kakashi : Muito engraçado Kurenai, eu vuo e tira essa blusa

Kakashi começa a tira a blusa sakura, Kurenia e Jurema (XD) ficaram quase babando por kakashi

Sasuke : " exibido"

Jurema : kakashi , tem um janela imperrada la em casa , você concerta para mim?

Kakashi : eu concertarai , mais eu tenho que ajuda a pintar a casa

Kurenia : pode ir ajuda kakashi

Kakashi : então deixa eu pegar um camisa

Sakura : kakashi num vai precisa , vai ser serviço rapido para você

Kakashi : como você pode ter tanta certeza

Sakura : so pelos seus musculos XD

Kakashi : então ta

Kakashi saiu atrás de Jurema

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso shikamaru e temarie tentavam da um geito no telhado, so que shikamaru acabou inrritando muito Temarie

Temarie: Shikamaru se você continuar a me inrritar você vai acabar caindo

Shikamaru : Você esta me ameaçando?

Temarie: Claro que não , você simplesmente pode escorregar e cair- falou com um voz sinistra

Shikamaru: O.O

Temarie : Deu uma risada Magavelica

Shikamaru : eu vou beber agua

Temarie : Certo

Sahikamaru então vai para perto da escada mais antes que chegasse nela escorreogu e caiu (nossa que conhecidencia ne XD), Temarie corre para tentar ajuda ele, mais acaba escorregando tambme e caindo. Mais inves da cai no chão duro ela caiu no macio

Temarie: "Pera ai desde quando o chão e macio ?"

Temarie então escuta então uns comentarios dos seus "queridos amigos"

Tenten: eu sempre soube que vocês se amavam

Sakura: Temarie , se você quisese uma desculpa para fica perto dele, e so agarra ele enqunato dorme

Ino : o amor e lindo *-----*

Gaara : EU VOU TE MATAR SHIKAMARU

Ino pegou um balde de tinta e jogou na cabeça de gaara

Gaara fala sem olha para Ino : e melhor você correr

Ino: vou mesmo fui- ino si correndo para dentro da casa , e gaara vai atras

Tenten: outro casal formado

Kurenai : com esse são 3 casais

Sakura: quem são os outros 2 ?

Kurenai: Kakashi e Jurema , Temrie e Shikamaru

Temarie: Temarie e Shikamaru um cassete

Shikamaru: Temarie saide cima de mim por favor

Tenten: gosotu mesmo do coloc do shika né

Temarie se levanta num pulo, e entra para dentro

Neji: so ta saindo gente desse geito não vamos termina nunca

Sasuke: ele ta certo

Kurenia : então vamos entra ver se a comida ta pronta e terminamos amanhã , ta bom assim ?

O que estavam presentes : Hai

Todos entram e vão para cozinha

Kurenai: a comida ta pronta ?

Hinata: quase pronta

Naruto: por que vocês não vão colocando a mesa , hein

Kurenai : Ta certo

Kurenai, Sakura,Shikamaru, Sasuke e Neji começaram a arruma a mesa , assim que terminaram se sentaram no sofa e começaram a assistir TV, derrepende entr kakashi correndo e sobe as escadas

Sasuke: o que sera que deu nele?

Kurenai : Sei la , vou pergunta

Quando Kurenia se levanta , eles escutam um grito de Ino

Sakura : sera que o gaara matou a Ino ? O_O

Kurenai : Eu do um olhada antes de i ver o que aconteceu com o kakashi

Kurenia então começa a subi as escadas.

**TBC**

O cap ficou meio ruim pq eu to sem net , ai fiz numa lan , ai eu num me sinto a vontade em lan ne.

Plix comentem *-----------*

a e obrigada pelos comentarios


	9. Briga

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

Esse cap eu vou deticar a Chii-chan s2

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai chega enfrete a quarto de Ino e Gaara , mais ao abri a porta fica supresa ao ver a cena

Gaara com Ino nos Braços (pensaram que os dois tavam se beijando ne)

Kurenai : O que ta ha vendo aqui?

Ino então aponta para um canto no chão , Kurenia então quando olha ver um Barata, no mesmo momento ela pula para cima de cadeira que tinha perto da porta e fala

Kurenia: Gaara mata isso agora

Ino : e mata isso agora

Gaara coloca ino em cima da cama e fala: tem que se agora?- fala levando na bricadeira

Kurenia e Ino : AGORA

Gaara : Ta bom- foi ate a barata e pisou em cima

Kurenia descer da cadeira e fala

Kurenai: vão descendo que da qui a pouco o jantar ta pronto

Ino e Gaara : Ja vamos descer- saiam do quarto junto com kurenai, so que eles foram para a escada e kurenai virou de costa para a escada

Gaara: você não vai descer?

Kurenia: Primeiro vou ver o que aconteceu com o kakashi

Gaara : ah tah- começa a decer a escada com Ino

Kurenai então segue para o quarto dela e Kakashi , bate na porta e niguem reponde , bate denovo e niguem responde , bate de novo e nada de repota, ate que ela para e pensa

Kurenai: " por que eu to batendo o quarto tambem e meu --"

Kurenia então abre a porta e ve Kakashi sentado no canto do quarto , ela caminha ate ele se senta ao lado dele e pergunta

Kurenai: o que houve com você?

Kakashi : não quero fala sobre o que aconteceu

Kurenai : não vai me dixer que a Jurema tentou te atacar

Kakashi : foi exatamente o que ela fez

Kurenai começa a ri

Kakashi : se ta rindo do que ?

Kurenia : você ta desse jeito por cauda disso?

Kakashi : Claro

Kurenai : Kakashi me poupe se levante tome um banho e desca para janta - disse se levantando

Kakashi : ta certo oka-san

Kurenai lança um olhar matator para Kakashi

Kakashi se levanta numa rapidez e corre para o banheiro

Kurenai descer para sala e se senta no sofá pensanto que ai ter paz

Naruto: SOCRRO , EU VOU MORRE -disse mostrando o dedo com um pequeno corte

Sakura: Naruto você não vai morre

Naruto : Quem e que me garante, euq uero ouvi isso de um medico

Sakura : Naruto , eu sou quase uma medica

Naruto : e mesmo

Gota em todos na sala

Naruto volta para cozinha para ajuda Hinata a termina de fazer o jantar. Depois de uns 5 minutos o janta tava pronto, todos estavm na mesa so faltava Temarie

Kurenai :Kakashi chama a temarie

Kakashi então grita : TEMARIE VEM JANTAR

Kurenia : se fosse para grita eu gritava

Kakashi : xD

Temarie desce e senta na mesa , o janta estava calmo ate que Sasuke e Naruto começaram a discutir

Sasuke: Você não deixou deser um imbecil

Naruto : e você um convencido

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke : COntinua o mesmo fraco

Naruto: Continua o mesmo cubo de gelo

Sasuke e NAruto não perceberm mais aquela briga estava fazendo mal a Sakura.

Sakura se levantou com o prato e o copo de suco na mão , o suco jogou na cara de Naruto e a comida do Prato na cara de Sasuke

Sakura : E VOCÊS DOIS CONTINUAM OS MESMOS IMBECIES- ao termina a frase colcou o prato eo copo na mesa e retirou da sala, deixadno todos supresos e Naruto e Sasuke COm cara de "hã"

Neji : te gente que vai dormi no sofa hoje hien sasuke

Sasuke: Cala a boca

Neji : cala você

Kurenai : Calados, me ajudem a tira a mesa e lava a louça

**TBC**

Sera que o Sasuke vai dormi no sofa ? ou vai rola alguma coisa

Não percam o proximo cap

;***

Comentem plix

**Obrigada Pelos Comentarios**


	10. Chapter 10

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na hora de lavar a louça teve uma pequena confusão

Neji: como vai ser para lavar a louça?

Kurenai: simples hoje qm vai lavar a louça sou eu , o kakashi , o sasuke eo naruto, amanhã ja outras pessoas lavam, ta bom assim?

Todos menos naruto: ta

Naruto: injustiça eu ja fiz o jantar

Kurenai: Considere isso como um castigo por briga com o sasuke na hora do jantar

Naruto: ta certo ¬¬

Então kakashi, Kurenia, Sasuke e Naruto foram para cozinha

Kurenia lavava a louça

Sasuke enxugava a louça

Kakashi Guardava

Naruto ajudava a kakashi e guadar a louça

So que sasuke tava distraido pensando o por que Sakura te se inrridado com ele e Naruto(homem e burro mesmo ¬¬', não liguem para mim , so mei feminista .) e na hora que foi passa o prato para Kakashi não percebeu quem kakashi num tava olhando e largou o prato, o prato caiu bem em cima do pé de kakashi

Kakashi: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto vira e olha para baixo vendo so o pé de kakashi todo ensanguentado

Naruto: O KAKASHI VAI MORRE

Kakashi : EU VOU MORRE

Kurenai: Niguem vai morre não

Sasuke: escandalosos ¬¬'

Kakashi:

Kurenai: Terminem de lava e guarda a louça que eu vou levar a senhorita aqui para o hospital

Kakashi :

Sasuke e Naruto: ta certo

Kurenai e Kakashi vão para o carro ( eu esqueci de dizer que eles tem um carro XD, e uma Mini van) e saim

Dentro da casa Sasuke e Naruto terminavam de lava alouça enquanto so outros assitiam TV.

Quando finalmente sasuke e naruto acam de lavar a louça os outros ja estavam indo dormi, como os dois estavm cansados tbm foram

Mais sasuke ao chega enfrente a porta do seu quarto ver um traviseiro e lençol, ele apanha a fala

Sasuke: sofá la vou eu

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Kurenia e Kakashi chegaram ao hospital

Kurenai fala para recepcionista : ele precisa de um curativo

recepcionista: ele tera que preenche um ficha e espera

Kurenia : e um curativo

recepcionista: sem ficha , sem consulta

Kurenai: não e copnsulta cassete e um curativo

recepcionista: tem que prenche a ficha

Kakashi : QUE SE DANE ESSA FICHA EU SO QUERO UM CURATIVO

recepcionista: senhor se acalme por favor

Kakashi : ME ACALMAR , NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE LEVOU UMA PRATADA NO PÉ

recepcionista: eu vou chama o segurança viu

Kakashi: PODE CHAMA

recepcionista: Seguranças

Apareceu dois cara com o tripo do tamanho de kakashi, Kakahsi começou a briga com eles

Kurenai virou para recepcionista e falou

Kurenai: você pode pelo menso me arruma o material para o curativo, que eu faço em casa

recepcionista: num sei não

Kurenai:se não me arruma o material vai ter que aguenta aquela confusão - apontou para briga de kakashi com os seguranças

a recepcionista se levantou sai para dentro , depois de alguns minuto voltou trazendo o material e entregou a Kurenai

Kurenai: Obrigada

recepcionista: denada agora tire esse home daqui

Kurenia passou no meio da confusão e tioru kakashi do hospital.

Kakashi e Kurenia chgaram em casa

Kurenai: Kakashi senta no sofá para mim fazer logo esse curativo

Kakashi assim que senta no sofá se levanta e fala

Kakashi : o sasuke ta dormindo aqui

Kurenai: então vamos para o quarto que ei faço la

Os dois então subiram para o quarto

**TBC**

**Brigada pelos comentarios ^^**


	11. Gente nova no pedaço

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura acordou , domou um banho, trocou de roupa e depois deceu , quando deceu foi ate a cozinha e viu a rbiga matinal de Ino e Gaara

Ino: Te enxerga Garoto

Gaara: Te enxerga você loira de farmacia

Ino: fique você sabendo que eu SOU LOIRA ORIGINAL

Gaara: se você você e loira original a Kurenia gosta do kakashi

Kurenai: não me metam nessa historia não

Kaka vai ate o lado de kurenai, coloca o braço envolta da cintura de Kurenai e fala

Kakashi : POde fala que me ama Kurenai, pois eu tambem te amo

Kurenai taav mais vermelha que Hinata quando Naruto abraçou ela

Kurenai que tava com um figideira (vazia) na mão , danou na cara de kakashi, que na mesma hora caiu no chão, que por pouco não levou Kurenia Junto com ele

Kurenai: ta ai minha demostração de amor

Kakashi : Gaara a Ino e loira verdadeira

Todos cairam na risada menos sakura

Sakura começou a prepara um chá , quando terminou saiu da cozinha e segui para a varanda da casa, se sentou no murinho que ainda não tinha começado a pintar, e ficou olhando a rua , viu que no final da rua tinha cominhã de mudança, ficou tão distrida que não percebeu alguem para perto dela, so percebeu quando a pessoa falou

Pessoa: Oi gata

Sakura: Hã, ah Oi

Pessoa: Você sabia que se beleza desse cadeia, você pegaria prisão perpetua

Sakura:hã

Pessoa : ah meu nome e Kimura

Sakura : Prazer Kimura

Kimura: O prazer e meu - disse pegando a mão de sakura e dando um beijo

Ino chega na varanda e diz

Ino: Sakura vai troca de roupa, que nos vamos começa a pintar a casa de novo ¬¬'

Sakura : Certo- entrou para dentro da casa

Ino então Ino olhou para Kimura e falou

Ino: Você e que ta se mudando e?

Kimura : sim

Ino: então fique você sabendo que a Sakura ta sexta a noite em casa , pensando be, todas as noites ela esta em casa, então pode vim chama ela para sair viu

Kimura: Certo :D - falou com um sorriso no rosto

Ino: mais a Sakura e sensivel viu

Kimura: pode deixa eu não irei megoa ela

Ino : :D

Kimura pega e sair

Ino entra e chama o resto do povo para começar a pintura

**TBC**

Ficou curto por que eu não queria mistura a pintura com esse cap

Comentem plix *-------*

;***

HAruno Katy


	12. Chapter 12

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura subiu trocou de roupa o mais rapido possivel, e depois deceu

Todos foram para seus devidos lugares menos Ino e Gaara, que trocaram de tarefa com Hinata e Naruto.

Sakura pintava tão distraida, todos acharam estranho, mais que tava mais distraida do que Sakura era Tenten. Tenten tava tão distraida que nem percebeu que nem pintava mais a porta e sim a cara de Neji

Kurenai: Tenten

Tenten parou de pinta virou para Kurenia e falou

Tenten: O que foi?

Kurenai: e que bem , você tava pintando a cara do neji

Tenten vira bem devagacinho e ver neji com a cara pintada de marrom

Tenten: Desculpa

Neji : Tudo bem ja to acustmado a se pintado sabe

Tenten : ^/////^

Neji : Vou lavar a cara

Tirando Tenten ter pintado a cara de Neji , Temarie te quase acertado uma telha na cabeça de Naruto , o resto da pintura foi calma, quando SaKura ta terminando de guarda o material , chega Kimura e fala

Kimura : Sakura você que ir toma um soverte comigo ?

Sakura: pode ser, entra ai, que eu vou me arruma- ao termina a frase sakura entra pra dentro da casa

Em seguida entra kimura junto com o resto do pessoal da pintura, mais o que Kimura e Sakura não perceberam e que nem Sasuke e nem Kakashi gostaram de Kimura.

Kimura: então você e o que da sakura?-perguntou para Kakashi

Kakashi: sou o pai

Kimura: ela deve se parece com a mãe ne

Kakashi: e sim

Kimura: quem e a mãe

Kakashi aponta para kurenai

Kimura: Você e Linda, continua muito bem para quem teve uma filha

Kurenai :O_O?, Obrigada eu acho

Kakashi fecha mais a cara

Do nada e um grito e escutado

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Temarie: Puta Merda veio da cozinha

Sasuke: quem vai olha?

Todos menos Hinata e Kimura: O Naruto

Naruto : por que eu?

Neji: por que se você morre niguem vai senti sua falta

Naruto: Obrigada pela parte que me toca

Hinata: eu vou com você Naruto-Kun

Neji: Não vai não

Hinate e Tenten: Por que não?

Neji: por que vai que aqueles dois tão atirando panela um no outro?, eu prometi para seu pai que eu ia te proteger

Naruto: eu pretego ela

Então Naruto e Hinata foram ate a cozinha quando chegaram la encotraram Ino correndo atras de Gaara com uma faca na mão

Ino : eu te mato

Hinata: Por Kami , a Ino vai mata o Gaara O_O

Naruto: ele tem a areia para proteger ele

Ino : Droga e mesmo ele tem a maldida areia , mais que sabe de uma coisa você vai cozinha sozinho, é eu so vou assistir tudo - disse guardando a faca pegando uma cadeira e sentando

Naruto e Hinata voltam para a sala

Naruto: Problema resolvido

Depois de um tempo sakura dece vestindo uma saia bege que batia nos joelhos e uma blusa regata branca o comprimento normal , sem aparecer a barriga

Kakashi: SaKura essa roupa não esta adquada, essa saia ta curta e essa blusa tambem

Sakura: Kakashi você que mesmo que eu bote uma roupa curta?- o tom de voz de sakura era de raiva

Kakashi : não precisa sau roupa ta otima

Sakura : Vamos Kimura

Kimura : Claro e você ta linda *----*

Os dois saem

Kurenai: Não gostei dele

Sasuke , Kakashi , Tenten, Temarie , Hinata : Tambem

Neji , Shikamaru e Naruto: Por que?

Kakashi: ele não parava de olha para as pernas das meninas

Meninas: e isso ai

Sasuke: ele e um canalha

Kurenai: concerteza a Sakura ja deve te si ligado nisso

Temarie: Gaara, Ino O almoço ta Pronto

Gaara: Sim

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um tempo depois

Ino : conta Sakura como foi o encontro

Sakura: Divertido

Temarie: so divertido

Sakura: So

Kurenia: ele fez alguma coisa?

Sakura: não

Tenten: Vai fala Sakura como foi

Sakura: foi simples e pronto , agora vamos subir que esse porão e nojento

Hinata: concordo, mais depois você vai nos fala viu

Todas então subirão , mais mal sabem elas que os meinos receberam uma carta

**TBC**

O que tera nessa carta?

Como sera que foi o tal encontro?

Não percam o proximo cap

;***

Haruno KAty


	13. Chapter 13

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As meninas subirão, quando chegram na sala perceberão que os meninos estavam de segredinhos

Kurenai: o que vocês aprotarão

Kakashi: nada

Ino : ta certo, você não aprotarão nada eo anruto tem um cerebro dentro da cebeça

Neji: ta certo eu falo o que a gente fez

Meninos menos Neji: Fala?

Neji : sim , nos quebramos o vaso preferido da Kurenai

Kurenai: quebrarão não - disse apontando para o vaso interinho

Shikamaru se levanta e derruba o vaso e fala

Shikamaru: Agora quebramos

Kurenai : Ù.Ú

Sasuke: que tal agente ver um filme?

Tenten: Boa ideia

Kurenai: meu vaso favorito Ç.Ç - disse enquanto limpava a sujeirada toda

Todo mundo pulo no sofá e forão assistir Premonição 3.

No meio do filme

Ino : eu acho que vou vomitar

Gaara : vomite para o lado de la viu loira aguada

Sakura: lado de la nada

Kurenai: silencio gente

Quando o filme acabou as menias estavão incoformadas com o final ( eu tambem fiquei )

Kakashi : que horas são?-sussurrou

Naruto: são 19:00- sussurrou de volta

Kakashi : ta na hora de arruma para missão, avisa os outros - sussurou denovo

Kakashi se levanta junto com os outros meninos e fala

Kakashi : nos vamos nos arruma e da uma saidinha viu

Meninas : viu

Os meninos subirão se arrumarão e sairão pela janela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Na sala :

Ino : vai conta como foi o encontro

Temarie : conta como foi

Sakura : ta certo

Flsha Back On~~

_Sakura e Kimura chegaram na soverteria_

_Kimura: vai querer soverte de quer ?_

_Sakura: hum, de morango_

_Kimura vai ae o balcão e pede dois sovertes um de morango e outro de flocos. Elel entregou o de morango para Sakura e ficou com o de flocos, os dois se sentaram numa mesa e começaram a conversa _

_Kimura : então sakura por que você não namora?_

_Sakura: porque ja sofri demais _

_Eo papo foi rolando , Kimura não percebeu que Sakura sabia que ele não parava de olha para as pernas das outras garotas e sem fala das dela _

Flsha Back Off~

Tenten: Canalha

Temarie: Cafajeste

Kurenai: homem e tudo igual

Hinata: nem todos , os meninos por exemplos são diferentes

Ino : ela ta certa

Sakura : e ta certa mesma

e o papo foi rolando ate da sono nelas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 da madrgada

Kakashi : façam silencio viu

Naruto : POR QUE ?

Sasuke da um murro nele

Neji: para não acorda elas

Naruto: ah tah

Quando eles entram na sala a luz se acende, mostrando as meninas sentadas no sofá

Kakashi : Olha que tava esperando a gente

Shikamaru: que pijamas lindo o de vocês

Kurenai: não mudem de assunto, onde vocês estavam?

Kakashi sussura para os meninos : inventem qualquer coisa, mais não falem da missão

Neji : a genten tava

Sasuke: tava

Gaara: tava

Shikamaru: tava

Naruto : tava numa boate gay

Os meninos olham para Naruto com um olhar assasino, as meninas olham para eles com cara de hã

Ino : ta certo , eo Gaara tem uma lado purpurina , eo Neji tem um lado purpurina , eo Sasuke tem um lado purpurina, ta do Sasuke eu suspeitava porque ele deixou a Sakura para ir treina com o Ochimaru

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura : ela tinha que mete meu nome no meio

Kurenai: Ou vocês falam a verdade ou nem no sofa vocês dormem -disse apontando para a porta da frente

Kakashi : ta legal eu falo , agente tava num cabare , satisfeitas ?

As meninas ficam de boca aberta

Kakashi : se me dão licença eu vou tomar uma banho e dormi , porque eu estou cansado

Kurenai: ate imagino o porque

Sakura : Uchiha pode se arruma aqui no sofa no MEU quarto você não dorme

Kurenai e as outras Meninas: Vocês tambem

Todas sobem , eles so escutam a batida da porta

Meninos : Grande desculpa Kakashi

Kakashi : e melhor que boate gay

Naruto : agora elas nos odeiam

Kakashi : pior que e verdade

Neji: Então vamos reconquista a confiaça delas

Meninos : combinado

Então eles tomam banho no banheiro de cima , depois decem para dormi

**TBC**

sera que as meninas vão perdoa ?

Sera que as meninas ficaram com ciumes?

Não percam o proximo cap

;***

Haruno Katy


	14. Chapter 14

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM.

Os meninos acordam num pulo.

Naruto: O que foi isso?

Neji: Eu sei la não sou vidente.

Kakashi: Veio da cozinha

Gaara: Quem so entra la são as meninas.

Naruto: Sera que e um ladrão?

Sasuke: Deixa de se burro Naruto , por que um ladrão ia entra numa casa oucupada?

Naruto: Para rouba U.U .

Shikamaru: Como vocês são problematicos hein , vamos logo ver o que foi.

Gaara: Pela primeira vez concordo com ele ¬¬'.

Os meninos vão ate a cozinha, quando chegam la encontram as meninas cozinhando.

Kakashi: Que barulho foi esse?

Kurenai: Acordamos vocês?-disse com uma voz doce

Naruto: Eh sim

Kurenai: Que pena, eu acjo que as putas do cabare erão mais gentis ne- disse morrendo de raiva.

Kakashi : vocês ainda estão nessa- falou indo ate a mesa e se sentando .

Sasuke: isso e passado- falou fazenod o mesmo que Kakashi.

Naruto : E quem vive de passado e museu - imitou o mesma atitude que Kakashi e Sasuke.

Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru : Omi e melhor vocês calarem a boca.

Temari : Finalmente algumas pessoas recuperaram o juizo hein.

Pilm Plom ( campaninha, Inner : que tosco ¬¬, Eu: vamos volta a fic ne. )

Hinata : Eu atendo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos Hinata volta Branca.

Tenten: O que houve Hina ?

Hinata: Meninos uma das garotas que vocês se divertiram veio dizer que vocês fossem pegar suas roupas intimas .

Ino que bebia um copo de suco de laranja, cuspiu tudo na cara de Sakura.

Sakura: Obrigada pelo banho Ino.

Naruto sussurou para os meninos.(Inner: ele não gritou que milagre \o, Eu: para de atrapalha a fic).

Naruto: Que sera que era hein.

Gaara: Seja quem for acabou de nos queimar mais com elas- disse apotando para a cara delas .

Sasuke: Melhor nos preparamos para dormi denovo no sofá.

Kurenai: Vamos Meninas.

Meninas: Para a onde?

Kurenai : Vamos logo, Sakura va troca a blusa e lavar o rosto estamos esperando você no carro viu.

Sakura : certo- saiu da cozinha subiu as escdas e fez tudo que Kurenai pediu .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

No carro

Ino : Para onde estamos indo.

Kurenai: Fazer compras.

Tenten: Odeio fazer compras.

Temari: Pelo menos vamos sai de perto daqueles pervetidos Ù.Ú.

Hinata: Eu ainda não to acreditando que eles foram para um cabare.

Sakura: Afinel porque estamo assim ? A gente não e nada deles.

Kurenia: a Sakura ta certa.

Elas saim para o shooping

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18:00

As meninas entram dentro da casa e encotram os meninos na sala vendo TV.

Kakashi: onde vocês estavam ?

Kurenai: Fomos fazer compras depois famos visita alguma amigas.-falou friamente.

Kakashi: ah tah.

As meninas subiram as escadas, depois de 1:00 deceram, estavam arrumadas.

Roupas :

Ino:Cabelo solto , bota preta , calça jeans, top vermelho um bolero branco.

Temari : Cabelo preso nas quatro marinha chiquinha, uma blusa preta com brilho, uma mini saia jeans preta, e um salto basico.

Sakura: Cabelo solto, short jeans curto, blusa tomara que caia rosa com simbolo do yng yang e um salto basico.

Hinata: Cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, calça jeans cigarrete, blusa regata preta com brilho e um salto basico.

Tenten: Cabelo solto, blusa estilo chinesa azul, calça jeans, e salto basico tambem.

Kurenai: Cabelo solto, saia preta a cima dos joelhos, regata azul com uns detalhes dourados e um salto basico,

Roupa off.

Gaara: Temari onde você pensa que vai com esse pedaço de pano que você chama de saia hein.

Shikamaru: " ate que a problematica ficou bonita".

Temari: Vou sair com minha amigas.

As meninas saiam da casa.

Naruto: Eu to com uma pessima sensação.

Neji: Você não e o unico.

Kakashi: O unico jeito e espera e ver o que vai acontecer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00

As meninas entrão dentro de casa, quando chegam na sala a luz se acende .

Kakashi: Isso são horas.- falou inrritado.

Kurenai: Sei la - disse rindo.

Neji: Elas estão bebadas.

Shikamaru: Bebadas e pouco.

Kakashi : Vamos levar elas para o quarto para elas descansarem- se levanta.

Os meninos fazem o mesmo.

Ino: EU NÃO VOU .

Temari: EU TAMBEM NÃO.

Sakura: PIOROU EU.

Gaara: Façam silencio pelo amor de Deus.

Kakashi : vocês vão dormi sim- caminhou ate Kurenai e pegou ela no colco.

Kurenai: SOCORRO, SOCORRO

Ino: AHHHHHHHHHH

TOC, TOC , TOC.

Kakashi: Vai atender Gaara.

Gaara vai atender quando abre a porta era a policia.

Gaara: Posso ajuda ? -falou friamente

Policial 1 : Você esta preso - disse algemando Gaara.

Gaara: Por que?.

Policial 1: Telefonaram dizendo escuta gritos de mulheres, entrem e predão o resto.

Os policiais saiam levanto os meninos presos

Kakashi: Agente e inocente Ç.Ç .

Sakura: Vamos ajuda eles?

Kurenai: Depois vamos dormi primeiro.

Elas sobem para sues quartos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Prisão

Naruto:Eu exijo meus direitos.

Neji: Cala a boca antes que nos ferre mais.

Sasuke: Vamos ligar para quem?

Kakashi: Para as meninas , so que depois, vamos dormi

Eles se deitam alguns na cama e outros no chão.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino: Que sono bom

Kurenai: Temos que ir na delegacia solta os Meninos

Sakura: Você conseguiu lembra disso, eu nem lembrava mais

Kurenai: Tenho uma otima memoria Vamos logo.

Elas saiam para delegacia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Os meininos acordam e vem Naruto comendo Ramem.

Shikamaru: Onde você conseguiu isso?

Naruto: Eu liguei para o restaurande e vinheram deixa. ^^

Sasuke: VOCÊ GASTOU NOSSO UNICO TELEFONEMA COM RAMEM SEU IMBECIL.

Gaara: NARUTO EU TE MATO.

Shikamaru: AFFE SEU PROBLEMATICO.

Kakashi: NARUTO VOCÊ NÃO PENSA NÃO E .

Neji: AGORA VAMOS MORRE AQUI

Naruto: Affe que estresse, por que vocês não sentam e comem Ramem comigo

Kakashi,Sasuke, Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru:NARUTO

Policial 1: Vinheram solta vocês

Kakashi,Sasuke, Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru e Naruto: Quem? O_O

Policial 2: As mulheres de ontem nos explicaram tudo

Kakashi,Sasuke, Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru e Naruto: Serio? O_O

Policial 1: Sim, estão liberados- abre a sela

Os meninos vão ate a frente da delegacia e encontram as meninas com cara de sinicas

Kakashi: Como vocês se lembraram? O_O

Kurenai: Eu tenho uma otima memoria agora vamos

Kakashi,Sasuke, Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru e Naruto: Hai

Todos entram no carro e seguem para Casa .

**TBC**

Mil desculpa pela demora ^^

As meninas se vigaram

Sera que elas esqueceram o negocio do cabare?

Não pecam o proximo cap

Thayla-chan : que bom que gostou vai fica de olho nos erros ( inner: ela vai tentar,Eu: ¬¬), espero que goste desse cap

Haruno Katy

Bruuh.s2: Brigada por me fala o nome certo da Temari ;)  
Espero que goste desse cap

Haruno Katy


	15. Chapter 15

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma 10:00 da manha e a casa toda estava em silencio, um milagre de se acontecer, todos dormiam profudamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Quarto de temarie e Shikamaru

Temari: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shikamaru: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Quarto de Naruto e Hinata

Naruto: zzzzz, ramem,zzzzz,ramem

Hinata:zzzzzzzzzzzz

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quarto de Ino e Gaara

Ino: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gaara: O que eu faço ta todo mundo dormindo, ja sei vou ler alguma coisa- se levanta vai a uma escrivaninha e abre a gaveta que ele guarda suas cois e não encotra nada, fecha a gaveta e resolve abri a de Ino.

Gaara: " o que os olhos não ver o coração não sente"- abriu a gaveta de Ino, assim que abriu deu de cara com um cardeninho rosa que tinha o nome escrito Diario, ele pega o Diario e senta na cama e começa a ler

Gaara: " vou começar atualmente"

**Diario on~~**

_Querido Diario _

_Hoje o Kakashi e a Kurenai vinheram nos fala [ pesoas dos local : eu, Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Temarie,Gaara ,Sasuke,Naruto,Neji e Shikamaru] que vamos ter que dividir a mesma. Da um negocio eu to com medo de dividi a casa com o Gaara ele e como um rosa e bonito e perigoso ao mesmo tempo. Mais mudando de assunto eu vou aproveita isso e vou ajuda a Sakura com o Sasuke, e como você ja sabe eu ja desencanei dele que ir preciso arruma minhas malas_

_Tchau._

_;****_

_Ino Yamanaka_

**Diarios off~~**

Gaara :" hum, vou pular para o dia que o Kakashi inventou a negocio do cabare ¬¬"

**Diario on~~**

_Querido Diario_

_QUE RAIVA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU, OS MENINOS CHEGARAM AS 3:00 DA MADRUGA, SABE ONDE ELES ESTAVÃO? NUM CABARE,ELES DEMORARAM PARA FALA ONDE ESTAVAM, PRIMEIRO FALARAM QUE ESTAVAM NUMA BOATE GAY, SÃO BURROS MESMO, MEU QUE RAIVA EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O GAARA TAVA NUM CABARE, AFINAL POR QUE EU TO ME IMPORTANDO COM ISSO A VIDA E DELE ELA FAÇA O QUE QUIZER, AFFE EU NÃO PARO DE PENSAR NA QUELAS RAPARIGAS SE ESFREGANDO NELE [ AI CADE O CORRETIVO PARA MIM APAGAR ISSO].QUE SABE EU VOU DORMI._

_PS: ISSO VAI TER TROCO VIU_

_TCHAU_

_SEM BEIJOS :_

**Diario off~~**

Gaara: " nossa eu não sabia que elatinha ficado com tanta raiva assim "- quando ia vira a pagina viu Ino se mexendo na cama.

Gaara: " e melhor eu guarda antes que ela acorde"- com isso ele se levantou foi ate a escrevaninha e guardou o Diario de Ino.

Se sentou na cama e ficou pensando nas duas paginas que havia lido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Quarto de Kurenai e Kakashi

Kurenai: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kakashi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,eu te amo muito,zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,muito mesmo,zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Quarto de Tenten e Neji

Neji: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tenten: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Quarto de Sasuke e Sakura

Sasuke: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Os dois dormiam tranquilamente so acordaram por causa de um som de violão vindo da Janela, depois o som ficou acompanhado por uma musica.

**Musica sendo tocada :**

"

Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões  
Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos

Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço, seguindo os seus passos

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos

Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos "

Pessoa : SAKURA EU TE AMO \O/, PEÇO QUE VENHA ME ENCOTRA AQUI FORA POR FAVOR EO KIMURA

Sasuke se levanta abre a janela e joga uma kunai que pega raspando do brço de Kimura.

Sasuke: Por que você não faz como gente normal e faz de noite.

Kimura: E que de noite podia acorda a Sakura, e o que você ta fazendo no quarto dela?

Sasuke: Omi cai fora antes que eu resolva acerta a Kunai num ponto vidal seu.

Kimura: Eu vou mais eu voltarei \o.- sai andando.

Sasuke fechou a janela e se deitou de novo na cama.

Sakura: Por que você fez isso eu amo essa musica.

Sasuke: Você ta bricando ne.

Sakura : E claro que sim eu to morrendo de sono e dor de cabeça.

Sasuke: Vai tomar outro porre.

Sakura: Não obrigada.

Com isso os dois voltam a dormi eo silencio volta a reina na casa.

**TBC**

Com quem sera que kakashi sonhava ?

E a Ino ficou com ciumes ou raiva?

Não percam o proximo cap.

Thayla-chan: Concordo os meninos tem que sabe quem e que manda.  
Espero que goste desse cap amr.

Haruno Katy


	16. Chapter 16

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos haviam acordado menos o Gaara, e se encotravam na sala.

Kakashi: E ENTÃO O QUE VAMOS FAZER?

Kurenai: Que tal você para de grita.

Kakashi: MAIS E TÃO LEGAL GRITA.

Sakura: Kakashi cala a boca

Neji: Afinal por que você ta gritando Kakashi ?

Kakashi: PARA AUMENTAR A DOR DE CABEÇA DELAS (66'

Hinata: Isso e corvadia TTOTT

Kakashi: NÃO E NÃO , MENINOS GRITEM COMIGO

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru: Não

Kakashi: POR QUE?

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru: Simples eu não quero DORMI no SOFÁ.

Kakashi : A e mesmo ¬¬

PLIM PLOM

Temari: Omi vai lgo atende a porta antes que essa campanhia toque mais.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru e Kakashi: PREGUIÇA

Kurenai : Eu vou

Kurenai foi atende porta depois de uns 5 minutos ela volta se senta no sofá e fala.

Kurenai: Kakashi e melhor ir se arruma.

Kakashi: Para o que?

Kurenai: Porque você vai ter um encotro com a Jurema - disse com sorriso malvado.

Kakashi : Isso e corvadia.

Kurenai: Meninos vocês tambem vão acompanha eles.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru:Brigada não queremos vira vela.

Kurenai: Que vela que nada vocês vão ter um encotro com as sobrinhas dela.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru: Niguem merece ¬¬

Kurenai: Vão logo viu.

Os meninos sobem com cara de que vão morrer. Depois de uns 10 minutos decem e encotram as meninas conversadno animadamente com Jurema e as sobrinhas dela.

Naruto sussurou : Por que nos vamos mesmo?

Kakashi sussurou de novo: Por que vamos comer alguma coisa \o/.

Neji: e ne pelo menos uma vantagem .

Sasuke: E mesmo.

Kakashi : Jurema você ta linda *-------*

Jurema : Obrigada Kakashi .

As meninas estavam segurando a risada.

Neji: Vamos logo.

Eles se retiram da casa.

Ino : o que vamos fazer?

Tenten: Dormi e tomar uma aspirina- falou figindo uma animação

Sakura: Apoiado \o/

As meninas tomam sua aspirina e vão dormi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

No encontro.

Eles estavam num restarurante super antigo.

Shikamaru: Que situação problematica.

Sasuke: Se elas estão assim comendos os aperitivos nem quero ver como vai ser comendo a comida

Neji: Ate o Naruto come mais educado que eles.

Naruto: Pior que e verdade , EI - kakashi tampa a boca de Naruto antes que ele termina e frase.

Jurema falando de boca cheia: Algum problema?

Gaara: Nenhum - falou forçando um sorriso, que quase não saia.

O garçom então chegou com a comida e colocou na mesa, elas voaram em cima (inner: o povo se educação, Eu: concordo).

Kakashi : Lincença , precisamos ir no banheiro.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru: E precisamos.

Eles saim da mesa corredo.

**Banheiro:**

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru:: E agora?

Kakashi: Vamos sair pela Janela do banheiro

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru: E a conta?

Kakashi chamou o garçom e pagou a conta escondido.

Kakashi: Agora vamos logo.

Eles fogem pela janela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Na fente da casa:

Kakashi: cada um entra pela janela do seu quarto certo?

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru:: Hai.

Cada um entrou pela janela do seu quarto. Trocou de roupa e deceram para a sala.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru: O que vamos fazer?

Kakashi: Sei la

Sasuke: Que tal preparamos alguma coisa para as problematicas comerem quando acorda.

Shikamaru: Você plagiou meu 'problematico' seu plagiador TTOTT

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kakashi: Mais foi uma boa ideia assim podemos ganhar a confiança delas denovo.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru: Então la vamos nos.

**TBC**

Sera que essa comida vai da certo?

O que Jurema vai fazer ao descubri que foi deixada?

Não percam o proximo cap.

**The Pink Cat**: Sera mesmoq ue a Ino ficou com ciumes?  
so no decorre da fic vamos sabe ne  
Obriga por le  
esperoq ue goste desse cap

HAruno Katy

**Chii-chan s2**: Que bom que voltou amr  
tava com saudades *----*  
que bomq ue ta gostando da fic  
me add no orkut o link ta meu profile  
Espero que goste desse cap

Haruno Katy


	17. Chapter 17

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

**CAP DEDICADO A LUIZA-CHAN E A THAYLA-CHAN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As meninas arcodaram quando decerem as escadas tava la a mesa posta com um lindo lanche.

Ino: Que lindo *--------*.

Temari: Quem fez isso?

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru e Kakashi: A gente ^^.

Kurenai: Serio , por que?

Tenten: So pode ter veneno .

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru e Kakashi: Hahaha, muito engraçado e para nos desculpa.

Sakura: Ah entendi para a gente esquece do Cabare e boate gay e - falou com um sorriso sinico.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru e Kakashi: Fala baixo.

Ino : FALA BAIXO QUE VOCÊS FORAM NUMA BOATE GAY E CABARE?

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru e Kakashi: INO.

Ino: To so bricando.

Hinata: Eu to com fome TToTT.

Tenten: Tambem.

Kakashi: Se sentem e aproveitei o lanche.

As meninas se sentaram e começaram a comer.

Naruto sussurou : Elas comem com mais classe

Neji: Verdade

Temari: O que vocês ta sussurando ai.

Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru e Kakashi: Nada ;X

Tenten: TA certo.

PLIM PLOM.

Kurenai: Eu atendo.

Na porta:

Kurenai abre a porta e ver Jurema com as sobrinhas chorando.

Kurenai: O que houve?

Jurema: Eles nos deixaram no restaurante TT-TT.

Kurenai: Mais foi por que eles .

Jurema: Eles?

Kurenai: Eles estão com diarreia.

Jurema : Serio que pena, eu vou em casa fazer um remedio para eles.

Kurenai: Certo.

Kurenia quando ia se senta a campanhinha toca denvo.

Kurenai : Eu vou assasina essa campanhinha. Ù.Ú

Kurenai vai ate a porta abre e da espeço para Jurema e suas sobrinhas entra (inner: batiza logo elas, Eu : agora não).

Elas vão ate os meninos e começam a da o remedio na boquinha.

PLIM PLOM

Kurenai: Eu vou quebra essa porcaria.- quando abre a porta tem uma grande supresa.

Kurenai : Tsnuade? O_O

Tsnuade: Não minha avó

Kurenai : Entre- da espaço para Tsnuade entra.

Quando as duas entram na sala tava Jurema e suas sobrinhas indo embora e as meninas segurando a risada e os meninos verdes por causa do remedio .

Tsnuade: Pelo que eu to vendo vocês estão se dando bem.

Kurenai: E

Tsnuade: Mais so uma coisa ta errada.

Todos menos Tsnuade: O que ? O_O

Tsnuade: Os meninos estão namorando e vocês não -disse apontando para as meninas.

Meninos : X_X

Meninas : kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Tsnuade: E serio, sabe o festival que vai ter ? Eu quero que vocês apareção acompanhadas.

Temari: Caso não aparecemos acomapanhadas o que acontece?

Tsnuade: Vocês vão para um CONVENTO

Kurenai: Ate eu?

Tsnuade: Sim, foi bom ver vocês ate o festival.

Ino: Quando e o festival mesmo?

Tsnuade: Amanhã - sorriso sinico.

Meninas : AHHHHH

Tsnuade se retira da casa .

Ino : E agora ? Eu não tenho vocação para ser freira.

Gaara: Concerteza Loira Aguada.

Ino : NÃO SE META SE QUISER TE FILHO NO FUTURO.

Gaara: Ta bom não ta mais aqui quem falou.

Sakura: Como vamos arruma um menino para amanhã, tamos ferrada.

Hinata: Sakura você tem o Kimura .

Sakura: E mesmo brigada Hinata- Sakura sai correndo para convida Kimura.

Tenten: Bom eu ja tenho quem, vou indo convida ele.- sai da casa bem tranquila.

Ino: Posso da um pitty?

Temari: Pode sim

Ino: E O FIM EU VOU SAIR NA RUA E AGARRA O PRIMEIRO QUE VER.

Hinata: Sinto muito Ino o unico meninos que ta passando agora e na rua e o viadinho que fica dando em cima do Sasuke.

Sasuke se joga no chão.

Neji: Por que você fez isso?

Sasuke: Esse troço me ver de longe vai que ele me ver.

Neji: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Ino : Ja sei eu vou chamar ele ai entroca eu do uma foto do sasuke sem camisa.

Sasuke: Não me meta nessa historia.

Ino: Ja meti- pega e sai correndo.

Hinata: Tarde de mais Sasuke ela ja falou com ele

Sasuke: ¬¬

Temari: Ja sei com quem eu vou.- pega e sai correndo tambem.

Hinata: To sem niguem TToTT.

Kurenai: Hinata venha tbm ja sei com quem eu vou e sei quem vai com você- as duas saiam da casa

Gaara: Ei imagina elas de freiras.

Shikamaru; Seria muito problematico

**TBC**

Quem sera o par de Kurenai e Hinata?

Quem sera o par de Temari?

Quem sera o par de Tenten?

Não percam o proximo cap .

**Thayla-chan:**Jurema e Kakashi forever .  
espero que você e a Luiza-chan gostem desse cap.

Haruno Katy


	18. Chapter 18

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

**GENTE LER MINHA FIC TAMBEM DE SASUKE E SAKURA: Hostage of love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia do festival finalemente havia chegado, as meninas estvam se arrumando enquanto os meninos estavam na sala esperando seus pares.

Naruto: Por que a gente aceitou mesm ir com as sobrinhas da Jurema hein?

Kakashi : Você não se lembra?

Naruto: Não.

Kakashi : Foi assim.

**Flsha Back on~~**

_Depois de todas as meninas arrumarem seus pares, estavam todos reunidos na sala._

_Kurenai: Vocês vão com quem hien?_

_Sakura: Eles vão com as 'namoradas'._

_Meninos: Nem_

_Ino: Vão sim_

_Gaara: Quem vai nos obrigar loira do banheiro?_

_Ino : ESCUTA AQUI SEU ZOMBI SEM SOBRANCELHA, ME CHAME DE LOIRA DO BANHEIRO MAIS UM VEZ QUE._

_Gaara: Que?_

_Kurenai : CHEGA._

_Neji : Afinal quem vai obrigar a gente a ir com elas?_

_Tenten: Como você vão aprecer sem par , se foi por culpa de vocês que formos ameaçadas de ir para um covento._

_Sakura: Nem me lembre vou ter pesadelo._

_Kakashi : A gente precisa mesmo ir?_

_Meninas: SIM._

_Naruto: E se recussamos?_

_Kurenai: O clãn de vocês não passa da geração de vocês._

_Kakashi : JUREMA MEU AMOR VAMOS A FESTIVAL JUNTOS.- falou a os berros._

_Saiu Kakashi e resto dos meninos para convidar Jurema e as Sobrinhas._

**Flsha Back off~~**

Naruto : Ah e mesmo.

Neji : Elas sempre consegue nos domina.

Sasuke : E incrivel isso .

Shikamaru : E muito problematico.

Kakashi : Concordo.

PLIM PLOM

Kakashi : Eu atendo.

Kakashi vai atender a porta depois de alguns segundos volta acompanhado de Kimura,Sai,Gai, Lee , Latroy ( inner: o viadinho \o/, Eu : e ) e mais um menino que eles não conhciam bom so Neji conhecia.

O Latroy quando ver Sasuke se agarra no braço dele e fala.

Latroy: Sasuke-kun que saudades.

Gaara : Sasuke você demunhecou o par de Loira aguada.

Sasuke lança um olhar assasino para Gaara.

Kakashi : E gente esse aqui e o Himura ele faz parte do clãn Hyuuga.

Himura: Ola Neji.

Neji: humpf. O que você faz aqui?

Himura: Ora você não deu valor para a gata da Tenten eu vou leva ela para o festival.

Latroy: Sasuke-kun você e um quadrado?

Sasuke: Eu acho que não .

Latroy : Então rola ne

Sasuke: E eu sou um quadrado.- falou deseperado.

Todos na sala : kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Sasuke: humpf ¬¬.

Derrepente as atenção deles foi voltada para a meninas que deciam as escadas, eles ficaram babando .

Sakura : ain que fofo *----*.

Kurenai : Tão Lindo

Temari: Ow *-----*

Ino : Tão pequeninnho

Hinata: O que ?

Ino : Ele ne .

Hinata : Ah tah

Ino : Quem foi que deixou a Hina Maliciosa?

Tenten: Ain ta tão fofo.

Ino: Latroy eu achei uma foto melhor do Sasuke para você.

Latroy: Como e que e?

Ino : O sasuke bebe tomando banho numa banheira *-------*

Sasuke: O_O Como você consegui isso?

Ino: Segredo ;X, e quem consegui foi a Sakura.

Shikamaru : Se ferro Sasuke

Sakura: Mais eu tambem consegui fotos de vocês bebes tomando banho.

Meninos : O que ? O_O

Temari : Não vai da para a gente responde por que temo que ir sabe.

As meninas vão ate seus pares e vão.

Pares:

Temari e Sai

Tenten e Himura

Ino e Latroy

Sakura e Kimura

Kurenai e Gai

Hinata e Lee

Pares off.

Naruto tava de boca aberta.

Sasuke: Naruto se acalme são so fotos.

Naruto : A hinata foi com o Lee ela merece coisa melhor. U.U

Neji : Concordo U.U

Kakashi : Meninos termos uma missão

Gaara: Qual?

Kakashi : Fica de olho nelas, cada toma conta da sua parceira de quarto viu.

Menino : Viu.

Shikamaru: Mais e o nossos pares?

Kakashi : Enrolamos no festival certo.

Meninos : Certo.

Então eles saem para pegar suas paceiras .

**TBC**

Essa missão vai da certo?

Vai pinta um clima num casal ;)

As meninas estão bem seguras?

Não percam o proximo cap .

**Chii-chan s2**: Quem que ta gostando.  
Espero que goste desse cap.  
O proximo vai pinta clima entre alguma casal.

HAruno Katy


	19. Chapter 19

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

**GENTE LER MINHA FIC TAMBEM DE SASUKE E SAKURA: Hostage of love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O festival estva otimo todos estvam se divertido menos cinco garotos que não tiravam seus olhos de certas garotas.

Jurema: Kakashi por que você não para de olha para Kurenai?

Kakashi : Vou ter que te fala a verdade.

Jurema: Qual? - perguntou quase chorando.

Kakashi : Eu e os meninos vamos ter que deixa você para pode tomar conta delas.

Jurema: Mais elas sabem se vira não?

Kakashi : Mais nos prometemos a os pai falecidos delas que iriamos tomar contar delas.

Jurema: Nossa que triste, vão la e protegão elas, a gente vai volta para casa ja estavamos cansadas mesmo.

Kakashi: Obrigada pela compreensão- com isso os meninos se despedem delas.

Naruto : Que desculpa mais brega.

Sasuke: Ta pelos menos elas sairam do nosso pé.

Neji : Naruto tome conta mesmo da minha prima viu.

Naruto : Sim senhor .

Shikamru : Isso vai ser problematico.

Kakashi : Vamos logo.

Cada um sai atras da sua parceiras de quarto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi quando achou Kurenai teve um supresa.

Kurenia conversava animadamente com um Assuma.

Kakashi : " Odeio ele ¬¬"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru quando achou Temari ela estava conversando com Ino numa mesa qualquer.

Ficou obsevando as duas, estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que não viu uma pessoa se aproxima.

Pessoa: E ai como vai sua missão?

Shikamaru: Problematica e a sua Gaara?

Gaara: Um pouco melhor , a Ino não sai dessa mesa ainda bem.

Shikamaru: Por que?

Gaara aponta para a pista de dança onde se encotrava Latroy dançando loucamente.

Shikamaru: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Gaara: Faz bem 2 horas que o Latroy trocou a Ino pela pista de dança.

Shiakamaru : kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Os dois voltam a atenção para Ino e Temari que sairam andando e eles começaram a seguir elas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Naruto proucurava Hinata por todo canto da festa, cansado resolve se senta num banco bastante afastado do festival, quando se sentou começou a escuta gritos vindo do bosque que tinha atras do banco.

Tentou ignora mais depois de uns 5 cinco minutos percebeu que esse gritos a dona deles pedia socorro e tinah um voz doce, doce feito a da Hinata.

Entrou para dentro do bosque segui os gritos ate uma casa abandonada.

Entoru dentro da casa correndo seguei os gritos ate um quarto quando abriu a porta viu Hinata com o kimono azul bebe folgado e rasgado, e um cara tentando letira o resto do Kimono.

Numa velocidade Naruto tira o cara de perto de Hinata e começar a bater nele.

Hinata ja sentia o Chakara da Kyuby se revelando.

Hinata : NARUTO-KUN - falou com a voz de choro.

Naruto se controlou e jogou o cara metros longe deles, depois vioru para hinata que se encotrava segurando resto do kimono no corpo.

Naruto apanhou a laço que prende o kimono e entregou a Hinta virou-se de costas e falou.

Naruto : Pode agieta o kimono Hina-chan.

Hinata ageitou o Kimono , bom tentou pois estava muito rascado.

Naruto caminhou ate ela pegou ela no colo e saiu da casa.

Naruto: Vamos para casa Hina-chan.

Hinata: Arigato Naruto-kun

Naruto: Liga para as meninas e pedem para ir para casa tambem.

Hinata: Mais eu não quero estraga o festival delas.

Nartuo : A Ino ta com um viadinho.

Hinata obdeceu a 'ordem' de Naruto e ligou para as menina que assim que ficaram sabendo correram para casa, com os meninos atras.

**TBC**

Proximo cap vai ter mui confusão viu gente.

Desculpe a demora falta de tempo.

Mas amanhã eu posto mais viu.

;***

Haruno Katy

Obrigada pelos comentarios \o/


	20. Não acredito

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

**GENTE LER MINHA FIC TAMBEM DE SASUKE E SAKURA: Hostage of love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram umas 7:00 da manhã e todos se encotravam na sala, como era uma manhã fria todos estavam de casacos menos Hinata.

Como Hinata não estava de casaco e sim com um blusa de alça isso revela-va os ferimento no pescoço e nos broços, eram mordidas chupões e etc.

Kurenai: Hinata você ta bem mesmo?

Hinata: Sim Kurenai-sensei.

Kakashi : Naruto gravou o rosto do cara para nos irmos atras ?

Naruto:Erh Kakashi-sensei eu bati tanto nele que eu acho que ele fiocu sem rosto. - falou dando um sorriso sem graça.

Neji: Fez muito bem era para ter batidio mais nele.

Tenten: TA bom de fala nisso ne gente a Hinata tem que esquecer .

Sakura: A Tenten ta certa.

PLIM PLOM.

Kurenai : Eu atendo.

Kurenai vai depois de uns 10 minutos volta acompanhada por 5 mulheres.

Shikamaru : Quem são essas?

Kurenai: Elas me disseram que eram as mulher que vocês engravidaram.

Meninos: O QUE?

Gaara: Eu NUNCA toquei em nenhuam dessas garotas.

Neji: Piorou eu.

Kurenai: Ah ta e elas engravidaram como?

Naruto: Pela cegonha \o/.

Kakashi : Kurenai me diga onde a gente conheceria elas?

Mulher1: No cabare que vocês teve e seduziu a gente.

Kakashi: Ixi agora fudeu.

Sakura: Eu não acredito que elas estão gravidas delas.

Temari: Não acredito eu que o proximo aprendiz de Hogake de Suna vai nascer de uma, de uma...

Tenten: PUTA.

Mulher 2: O que?

Tenten:P-U-T-A

Mulher 2: Eu vou ter mostra que e a puta minha filha. - disse querendo voar no pescoço de Tenten, mais foi segurada pelas amigas.

Naruto: Eu não toquei em nenhuam.

Mulher 3: Não foi isso que você falou quando chegou la falando que queria esquecer umas meninas qualquer que você dividia a casa,pricinpalmente uma de cabelo azuis e olhos perolados por que essa para você não era N-A-D-A.

Sakura: MINHA FLHA QUALQUER E VOCÊS.

Mulher 4: E você que nem homem consegue.

Sakura: EU NÃO TENHO HOMEM MAIS NÃO VOU PARA CABARE PARA ARRUMA UM NÃO.

Mulher 5: E POR QUE QUE VIRA FREIRA NE, APOSTO QUE AINDA E VIRGEM.

Sakura: QUE SABE EU VOU VIRA FEIRA TAMBEM E AS MENINAS TAMBEM MAIS E POR QUE SE NÃO FORMO FREIRAS NÃO VAI SOBRA HOMEM PARA VOCÊS QUERIDINHAS.

De repente la fora começou a toca a musica.

_Quer, quer, quer  
Quer casar comigo?  
Ser mais que bons amigos  
Que nem o céu e o mar  
Quer, quer, quer  
Quer ser prá sempre minha  
Sereia ou rainha  
Prá mim tanto faz...(2x)_

Chegou chutando o balde  
Fazendo, fazendo  
Baderna no meu coração  
Mostrou que veio prá ficar  
E agora tô carente  
Tô xonado, tem jeito não...

Que vou fazer da vida  
Sem o seu carinho  
Seu jetinho, seu dengo  
Seu cheiro, chamego  
Ai, ai!  
Menina, lá vou eu de novo  
Aqui te perguntar...

Quer, quer, quer  
Quer casar comigo?  
Ser mais que bons amigos  
Que nem o céu e o mar  
Quer, quer, quer  
Quer ser pra sempre minha  
Sereia ou rainha  
Prá mim tanto faz...(2x)

Chegou chutando o balde  
Fazendo, fazendo  
Baderna no meu coração  
Mostrou que veio prá ficar  
E agora tô carente  
Tô xonado, tem jeito não...

Que vou fazer da vida  
Sem o teu carinho  
Seu jetinho, seu dengo  
Seu cheiro, chamego  
Ai, ai!  
Menina, lá vou eu de novo  
Aqui te perguntar...

Quer, quer, quer  
Quer casar comigo?  
Ser mais que bons amigos  
Que nem o céu e o mar  
Quer, quer, quer  
Quer ser prá sempre minha  
Sereia ou rainha  
Prá mim tanto faz...

Voz: HARUNO SAKURA VOCÊ ACEITA CASA COMIGO.

Sakura : Kimura?

Kurenai: Vou trazer ele para dentro.

Depois de uns 5 segundo volta com Kimura.

Kimura entrega para sakura um buquer de flores mais um caixinha com o anel.

Mulher 4: Desculpa mais ela vai ser freira.

Kimura: Sakura não fassa isso . - falou desesperado.

PLIM PLOM.

Kurenai : eu vou quebra essa campanhinha.

Kurenai foi atender a porta e dessa vez ela gritou de la.

Kurenai : TSNUADE-SAM.

**TBC**

Sera que Tsnuade vai descobri tudo?

Gravidas?

Casamento?

Freiras?

Perguntas que so teram respostas no proximo cap.

;***

Haruno Katy.

Desculpem de novo pelo atraso.

Amanhã eu adiando todas minhas fics

Obrigda pelo comentarios não pude responde eles por que minha irmã esta me apresentado aqui para sair do pc

;**


	21. Chapter 21

Orbigada denovo pelos comentarios

\õ

legenda:

"Kakashi te amo" -pensamento

( )- comentarios meu .D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-mundança de cenario

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------: tempo depois

**GENTE LER MINHA FIC TAMBEM DE SASUKE E SAKURA: Hostage of love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos que estavam presentes na sala se assustaram a ouvir o nome de Tsnuade, bom nem todos pois as mulheres gravidas ficaram calmas.

Sakura: Ino empresta o casaco para Hinata.

Ino: Não da . - falou dessesperada.

Sakura: Por que?

Ino: 1° eu to sem blusa por baixo, 2° o ziper empancou.

Sakura então tira o casaco e joga para Hinata, que veste do jeito que pegou.

Tsnuade e Kurenai então aparecem.

Tsnuade: Quem são essas? - disse apontando para as cinco mulheres desconhecidas por ela.

Tenten: Umas amigas dos meninos. ¬¬

Tsnuade: E esse? - disse apontando para Kimura.

Kimura: Não ligue para mim eu so to aqui para pedir a Sakura em casamento.

Tsnuade: *---* Sakura se disser o que?

Sakura: Vou vira freira U.U

Tsnuade: Se você vira freira os meninos viram padres.

Mulher1: Não da pois eles estão preste a ser papai.

Mulher2: E nos somos as mães.

Tsnuade: O QUE? EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O PROXIMO DA GERAÇÃO UCHIHA VAI NASCER DE UM RAPARIGA, SASUKE O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

Sasuke: Er Tsnuade.

Tsnuade então vira para Hinata e ver ela com o casaco vestido a o averso.

Tsnuade: Hinata vista essa cassaco direito.

Hinata: Er ta bom assim.

Tsnuade: Agora Hinata.

Hinata então tira o cassaco mostrando seus ferimentos.

Tsnuade: HINATA QUEM FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ?

Hinata: Er eu não sei o nome ele me atacou quando eu estava destraida. - falou de cabeça baixa com lagrimas descendo do seu rosto delicado.

Tsnuade: Hinata ele conseguiu?

Hinata so balançou a caveça negativamente.

Tsnuade vira para os meninos e fala.

Tsnuade: SEUS MERDAS ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM NUMA HORA DESSA?

Naruto: Mas vovó Tsnuade fui eu que salvou a Hina-chan.

Tsnuade: Vovó e a tua cara Naruto, e fez muito bem.

Kimura: SAKURA VOCÊ ACEITA OU NÃO CASAR COMIGO?

Sakura olha para Tsnuade que estava com cara de felicidade, olha para Hinata e ver ela triste, olha para Naruto e viu que ele estava olhando para Hinata trsite, olha para Sasuke e viu ele com cara de poucos amigos, olha para Kimura e .

Sakura: Er. " O que eu faço?" "inner : aceita ne""sakura: ahh ja tenho um plano".

PAF.

Sakura desmaia.

Kimura: SAKURA.- Pega Sakura antes que ela caisse no chão.

Kurenai: Coloca ela no sofá.

Kimura colocou Sakura no sofá.

Tsnuade: Meninos vocês vão assumi os filhos sim ou não.

Meninos: Sim.

Choqeu geral nas meninas.

Kakashi: Vamos asssumir mais não nos casamos U.U

Alivio geral nas meninas.

Mulheres : O QUE?

**TBC**

O que acontecera?

O que essa mulheres vão fazer?

Não percam o proximo cap.

;***

Haruno Katy

**Chii-chan s2:**Desculpa a demora dos cap.  
espero que goste do 20 e 21.  
Amo você ^^  
;***

HAruno Katy

**Hatake Layra:**Que bom que você gostou  
espero que goste desse cap tbm amr *-*

Haruno Katy

**Sazuki-Hatake: **Cap 20 foda mesmo. Que bom que gostou.  
espero que goste desse cap tbm

Haruno Katy


End file.
